The present invention relates to mixer apparatus usable in various places, such as theaters, concert halls and studios, where are handled audio signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved mixer apparatus in which fader operators of a plurality of channels are grouped into one or more groups so that, when necessary, the fader operators in each group can be caused to operate collectively in an interlocked fashion, and which can be operated with an enhanced operability using an image display operation technique, such as a GUI.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. HEI-3-58351 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,077 discloses that fader operators of a plurality of channels are grouped into one or more groups and settings of the fader operators within each of the groups can be changed collectively in an interlocked fashion. For example, in an independent operation mode, desired settings for a given one of the groups are made by independently operating the fader operators in the group to thereby set sound volume balance between the channels, and if the operation mode is then switched to a group operation mode, the fader operators in the group can be caused to operate collectively in an interlocked fashion so that the settings of the operators in the group can be changed collectively while still maintaining the sound volume balance between the channels.
In some mixers of the above-mentioned type where fader operators of a plurality of channels are grouped for collective, interlocked operation between the fader operators, lamps are provided, near the fader operators on the console, to indicate grouping settings; thus, from illumination states of the lamps, it is possible to identify which operators are grouped into a same group. Further, in recent years, there have appeared mixer apparatus equipped with a display device to make necessary displays on the display device. However, in the conventionally-known mixer apparatus, the grouping settings are displayed only in a listing form and can not be viewed very easily. Further, if a change is to be made in the settings, operators on the console have to be operated, and thus, setting-changing operation tends to be cumbersome.